


Catch Me When I Fall

by QuantumChickpea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Comfort, Cuddles, D/s, Domdrop, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Grounding, Kisses, Meditation, Subdrop, loving, spoiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumChickpea/pseuds/QuantumChickpea
Summary: When an akuma comes at an inopportune time, Marinette is left feeling lost and confused. Adrien texts her to make sure she is okay and decides to come over and comfort her when she needs him most. But what he doesn't realize is how much he needs her too. (please, read the note at the beginning)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Catch Me When I Fall

**Author's Note:**

> **First, hello! How are you? I felt like I needed to put a warning here. You may need to take breaks while reading this and that's okay. Get a drink, get a snack, or a blanket, find a place to relax. Don't have to, just a suggestion. Sub drop and Dom drop isn't talked about much really and I never see it in books or movies... I wanted to write about it for a while now but never sat down and did it. So, I decided to write this. That being said if you ever feel like you need to take a break while reading, please do. Anyway, story could trigger people and I wanted to put that warning there so it wasn't a surprise that if you've felt this way before... you might feel it again. Everyone is different and everyone experiences subspace and sub drop or bottom drop differently. Same goes for Dom drop or Top drop. So just because Adrien and Marinette act like this does not mean that this is the exact way everyone does act or handle it. Anyway, other than that... enjoy. ^-^**

Rain pattered against her window and thunder rumbled through the clouds. Marinette was sitting on her chair at her desk, holding a piece of fabric and lost in her jumbled thoughts. She suddenly felt so alone like she was on an island screaming for help and no one could help her. Like no one would understand even if she told them about it. It was a terrifying feeling. The feeling of thoughts jumbling and not making sense. She wanted to curl up in a corner and cry so that she wasn’t a burden on anyone but herself.

Her heart was racing, and she couldn’t focus on one single thing or moment. Her thoughts were like a continuous static in her mind and she couldn’t pluck a single one out. She felt like she was floating, and she lost all concept of time. Nothing made sense to her and she was scared, lonely, upset, sad, frustrated, and broken. Confused to the point of insanity and she wanted some clarity.

She set the fabric down and grabbed her phone, frantically searching for someone that would listen and understand. Looking for a way to get help, but she turned up empty.

She saw her best friend, Alya’s, name on her phone and tapped it. At least she knew that Alya would listen and distract her. She began to type out a message, trying to grasp what was going on with her body and mind. She just needed someone to talk her through it or tell her something. But after texting Alya, it only grew worse. She began to spiral more and more and space out.

She waited for the answer with a worried expression. Her breathing picked up and she felt like she wasn’t in the real world. It felt like she was floating around in limbo and by the time she looked at the clock it had been an hour. Marinette couldn’t even tell someone what she had done within that time. To her it felt like mere seconds.

Her phone suddenly went off in her hand and she stared at Adrien’s name across the screen, both wanting to click it but also not wanting to at the same time. She chewed on her fingernail, watching the text message notification. Her thumb grazed along the smooth screen before she finally clicked it.

**[Adrien] Hey, how are you feeling? That akuma came at a pretty bad time.**

Marinette stared at the text, reading it over and over again. She didn’t know how to answer. But before she could finally type a response, her phone went off and a photo of Adrien flashed on her screen.

She quickly answered it and nearly dropped her phone as she brought it to her ear. “H-hello?”

“Hey. How are you?” His voice came through the phone soft and Marinette zoned out on the rain tapping on her window again. “Marinette.”

She jumped in her seat, suddenly drawn away from the rain and window. “Hm?”

“Focus on my voice.” Adrien kept his tone level and warm.

“O-okay.” Marinette’s thoughts kept spiraling around what had happened before the akuma attack.

“Want to talk me through what you’re thinking?”

“Confusion. Like I’m on an island and screaming and no one can hear me. Jumbled. Lost. Empty. Like I’m floating in space and have no way to come back down.” She zoned out again.

“Marinette.” Her name snapped her back and she listened. “You dropped.”

“I what?” Marinette was confused as to what he had just told her.

“Sub drop. It’s when you are deep into sub space and then something rips you out of it. Not many people talk about it. Why don’t you tell me what happened, hm?” Adrien made sure to keep calm. “It’s okay, Marinette. You’re safe here. Promise.”

“One moment we were doing a rough scene and the next moment an akuma alert hit and ripped me out of my subspace and it’s all a blur after that.” Marinette glanced at a photo of them on her wall and zoned out on it.

“Marinette.” Adrien called her name again, snapping her attention back. “Do you want me to come over?”

“It’s pouring outside. You’ll get all wet and I don’t want to be a burden. You already were so amazing earlier and it’s not your responsibility to help me. I’ll be okay. I just need to go lay down and be alone for a while. Thank you though. I appreciate it.” Marinette began to feel her heartbeat speed up again as she began to worry.

“Even if you think I am a good Dom, Marinette, it still happens and it’s okay. I wouldn’t feel right leaving you alone to deal with this. It is my responsibility, Marinette. I can survive a little rain.” Adrien softly laughed at the last thing.

Marinette chewed on her nail as she began to float off into space again, realizing that he was the only person that would understand it. She took a deep breath and thought about the akuma alert again. That moment kept repeating over and over again. How their phones had gone off right then before hearing glass shatter. That very moment was engrained in her mind.

“The phone beeps and shattering glass,” Marinette mumbled.

“What about them?”

“Thank you for shielding me from the glass when it cascaded over us on the bed.” Marinette got lost in how even though they were in a scene, he had protected her from the akuma attack. “Thank you for doing that when the glass shattered after we ignored our phone alerts. It was nice of you.”

“You’re welcome,” Adrien softly spoke. “Marinette, do you want me to come over?”

“I remember we were doing this rough scene and _that_ must have been what ripped me out. The phone alerts and then the glass and you protecting me from it.” Marinette continued to focus on that one singular moment and felt her eyes tearing up from how he had done that for her.

“Hey,” Adrien tried to get her to focus back on him. “It’s okay. I’m going to come over, alright? I think we both need it.”

Marinette forgot how to answer so he just hung up on her. She set her phone down and walked over to her bed to lay down with her knees curled up to her chest. Her thoughts kept spiraling and spiraling around that moment that she had been ripped out and he had continued to protect her. Her heart warmed and beat louder as she came to the realization that he had saved her. Tears fell down her cheeks and her lips quivered.

A knock sounded on the window and she snapped out of it, unaware of how much time had passed. She wiped her fingers beneath her eyes.

Chat Noir was peering at her with an umbrella over his head and a bag in his hand. A warm smile was on his lips and she ran over to open the window for him.

“Hi, princess.” Chat climbed in through her window and closed his umbrella, repeatedly opening and closing it to shake off the rain.

He brought the umbrella inside and closed his eyes, causing her to do the same as he dropped transformation. “You can look now, Marinette.”

Marinette blinked her eyes and suddenly flung herself into Adrien’s arms as soon as she registered it was him. Adrien hugged her back, running his fingers along her spine, and she nuzzled her face against his chest. Something about having him wrapped around her made her feel safer and better. It grounded her and made her feel less lost like she was floating off alone.

“You’re okay.” Adrien kissed her on the top of her head, and she gripped his soft grey shirt in her fists.

He had come over wearing a plain tee with a pair of black pajama pants. Marinette didn’t want to let him go. Adrien shifted slightly to wrap his arms beneath her knees and around her shoulders to lift her and carry her over to the bed.

“I brought a few things with me, but something tells me that’s not what you need.” Adrien set the bag on her nightstand and laid down beside her with her leg wrapped around his hips. He brushed his fingers through her hair.

She shook her head and he continued to run his fingers through her hair and down her back, caressing her and kissing her on the top of her head.

“I’m sorry that the akuma happened right then, love bug.” Adrien sighed and held her.

“I just want to stop being confused and jumbled and-” Marinette got lost in her thoughts again, zoning out.

“Hey, focus on me. Focus on the way my arms are wrapped around you. How my fingers are caressing your back. Focus on the bed beneath us. How it feels.” Adrien licked his lips and continued to run his nails along her spine, keeping her attention on him. “Squeeze me if you want, okay? You’re okay. It’s okay. You’re safe. Nothing is wrong with you. It’s totally normal, alright? You’re not alone.”

“I feel alone. Less with you here. But the glass and the alert won’t stop and the way you protected me won’t stop. My thoughts are all over the place and I can’t focus on just one and-” Marinette became frustrated and Adrien grabbed her chin, bringing her gaze up to his.

“Can you do something for me?” Adrien searched from one of her bluebell eyes to the other.

“Yes.” Marinette swallowed hard and locked her gaze with his.

“Close your eyes.” Adrien watched her slowly flutter her eyes closed. “Good. Now, imagine your in a house. Could be your dream house… could be a childhood home… anything. Just a house.”

Marinette got lost in the thought of the house she had always wanted with him. A house where their three kids would run around and play, and a hamster was one of their pets. Maybe a dog was there or a cat.

“Now, I want you to imagine that you’re home alone and I want you to sit in front of the television.” Adrien kept his voice soft and quiet.

“Okay.” Marinette walked over to the couch in her imagined house and sat down in front of the television.

“Are you sitting in front of the television?” Adrien ran his fingers along her back.

“Yes.” Marinette cleared her throat and focused on it. “The TV just has static on it.”

“Good. Now, I want you to turn that television off.” Adrien waited and felt her shoulders relax. “Did you turn it off?”

“Yes.” Marinette stared at the black screen and then looked around herself, able to pay attention to the small details of her dream house as a feeling of tranquility took her over. “Our house is cute.”

Adrien softly laughed, “So that’s where you went.”

Marinette giggled and slowly opened her eyes. “We had three kids, a hamster, a dog or cat… and our house was two stories with pastel pinks and warm tones. It felt like home.” She sighed and Adrien brushed his hand along her cheek.

“Sounds wonderful.” Adrien warmly smiled and kissed her forehead. “Better?” He searched her gaze and she nodded.

They spent the rest of the night cuddling and each time she would feel like she was floating off again or spiraling, he would remind her to squeeze him or focus on his fingers caressing her skin. Anything to tie her to reality again until they fell asleep.

*******

Adrien woke up in bed to it being empty. His muscles ached and he felt like he had been hit with something hard, lethargic and irritated. He felt beside him and began to panic that she had left him for being a shitty person.

He sat up too fast and his head spun for a moment. He grabbed his head and took a moment to right himself. His thoughts began to shift to if he really was a good Dom or not. If he had somehow screwed up with Marinette. The deep-seated feeling of depression kicked in and he began to spiral around the idea that he was a terrible Dom.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Adrien cursed under his breath and swallowed hard. He knew this feeling, he did. He just had to take a moment to define it.

He closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair, gripping it and trying to focus on how it felt. Something to keep him grounded, but it didn’t keep his thoughts from wondering if he had somehow screwed up. He kept replaying the scene over and over again, trying to nitpick and discover something that he had done wrong. Some way that he had messed up.

“Adrien?” Marinette walked into the bedroom with two glasses of orange juice.

“Hm?” Adrien peered up at her, confused for a moment.

“I brought you orange juice.” Marinette smiled and walked over to sit beside him on the bed. She watched him lock his eyes with hers as he grabbed the glass and took it from her. “Are you okay?”

“Am I a bad Dom?” Adrien searched her gaze, and she reached up to touch his cheek.

“No, you’re an amazing Dom. You protected me and made me feel safe and were here for me all night. You’re amazing, seriously. I couldn’t thank you enough. I love serving you and being your sub, Adrien.” Marinette smiled and brushed her thumb along his cheek.

“I just- I’m doubting myself.” Adrien ran his hand through his golden hair with a sigh. “What could I have done differently?”

“Nothing. You did nothing wrong, Adrien. Promise.” Marinette brought her cup to her lips and Adrien did the same with his.

They sat and drank their juice in silence for a moment. Adrien felt a little better now that he had some juice in his system.

“I made you pain au chocolat, as well.” Marinette set her glass down and left to grab a tray. She came back into the room with a plate of pain au chocolat.

“Thank you, Marinette.” Adrien smiled and took one from the plate after she sat down again.

Adrien focused on the warm chocolate and flakey pastry dough, letting it take his thoughts away from blaming himself. “It’s delicious, Mari.”

“Do you want to take a bath afterwards?” Marinette smiled at him, knowing that he was suffering from Dom drop, and he sighed.

“That sounds nice, to be honest. My muscles are achy.” He licked his lips and Marinette reached over to wipe chocolate from the corner of his mouth.

“I’m sorry that you’re hurting.” Marinette took a bite of one of the pastries and sighed.

“Are you feeling better today?” Adrien peered into her eyes with a concerned expression. “I feel so guilty.”

“A little floaty, but I’m okay. It’s okay. It wasn’t your fault, Adrien. You did everything right. If we have to blame someone, we can just say it was the akuma’s fault.” Marinette smiled and hugged him. She ran her fingers through his hair, and he sighed.

“Thank you, Marinette.” Adrien held her for a moment.

“I’m going to go draw that bath for you. I have bath bombs that smell like cake and need to be used.” Marinette smiled and got up, feeling his hands slip from her body.

He watched her as she walked into the other room that was off from her bedroom. She bent over to turn on the warm water for him and grabbed a bath bomb from a woven basket on her sink. She turned off the water when arms wrapped around her waist and soft lips brushed against her neck. She dropped the bath bomb into the hot water and the sound of it fizzing surrounded them.

She turned around in his arms and reached up on her toes to wrap her arms around his neck, kissing him. He broke the kiss to nuzzle her neck.

His lips brushed along her neck, and she let him do what he needed to. His fingers grazed her skin and he got lost in how tangible she was. It kept him focused as he listened to her breathing.

Marinette slipped her hands down his body to the hem of his shirt. Adrien reached over his shoulder to yank his shirt up and off his body. She slipped her fingers beneath the hem of his soft pants and pushed them down. Adrien stepped out of them and climbed into the tub.

“Wanna join me?” Adrien peered up at her from the tub with his arms rested on the sides of it.

Marinette nodded, “Yes, please.”

“Undress and sit behind me, please.” Adrien weakly smiled and she nodded.

Marinette slipped her pajama pants and tank top off. She climbed behind him and wrapped herself around him, hugging him and kissing along his sore shoulders. Adrien sighed and reached up to touch her hands, caressing them and bringing her fingers up to his lips.

“I’m so sorry, Marinette.” Adrien swallowed hard and brought one of her hands in front of his face to play with her fingers.

“Adrien.” Marinette got on her knees and brought her face closer to his, resting her chin on his shoulder. “It wasn’t your fault. You’re loving, kind, warm, compassionate, and I couldn’t see myself subbing for anyone else or better. I promise. You always make me feel safe, loved, and comfortable.”

“Thank you, Marinette. Seriously, that means a lot to me.” Adrien weakly smiled.

“Now, let me spoil my amazingly handsome and loving Dom.” Marinette playfully bit his shoulder before grabbing soap to lather between her palms to massage the knots out of his shoulders and back.

Adrien sighed and got lost in what her hands were doing, focusing on it, and relaxing more as he began to feel a bit better with her doting on him.

“I love you.” The words fell from his lips. “You’re an angel.”

Marinette giggled and kissed his cheek. “I don’t know about that but thank you. I love you too, Sir.”

Adrien turned his head and brushed his lips against hers. “Come here, I want to hold you.”

Marinette moved around to sit in front of him. He placed her legs around his hips and held her by her rounded behind, kissing her lips and along her neck to her shoulder. He sighed against her damp skin and gipped her behind, focusing on her and how she was there with him.

“Don’t leave me,” Adrien mumbled against her shoulder.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Marinette whispered and cuddled with him in the warm water.

**THE END**


End file.
